The Trickster
by Shade the Hero
Summary: Trick is a fox the likes of which Mossflower has never seen. He has big plans and wants to execute them in such a way that he'll forever go down in history as a legend. Only one thing stands in his way and destiny brings him before the spirit that guards the abbey.
1. Prologue: A Mother's Love

_I'm happy to finally get a chance to upload a story from this series. I have two in the works, but this one is easier to write for. I won't be able to update it often because it's nowhere near finished and I got a new job that takes most of my time these days._

 _My favorite Redwall book is Taggerung and I it was a big inspiration for this story. I hope you all enjoy._

 _Redwall belongs to the legendary Brian Jacques._

 _R.I.P master story-teller, you are missed._

* * *

 _Prologue_

The thick wooded forests near the coast were still drying out from previous evening's rain. Water dripped from the trees and bushes as a thick, cold fog drifted in from the coast. Through the gathering mist an infant cry echoed in the cool morning air. It was on this same morning that a wandering Badger made his way through the forests. He had been wandering for some time, following his instincts that would lead him to his destiny. What surprised him was when fate decided to intervene.

He had heard the cries and set out in search of the source. He had known that these woods were well known for hiding vermin who were either trying to escape justice from the famous Long Patrol or their Badger lord, or those who were planning to attack it and were hiding an army. His mother had told him the stories since he was a cub and he knew them well. He had vowed to his parents that he'd slay any vermin that dare cross his path. What he didn't expect was to encounter one so young.

The crying babe he had been searching for was sitting to the side of the path. It's sobbing had been reduced to sniffles and hiccups, obviously it had cried until its throat was too sore to continue. Willow the Badger found himself in a difficult situation. He remembered his vow to his parents, yet did that include killing something so young and innocent? Though, he knew this little mite would not stay innocent for very long. The young creature was a fox, no more than a few seasons old – still a young cub. He raised his spiked staff, hoping to end it quickly so it'd feel no pain. But then the little one turned and their eyes met.

The young fox's eyes were soaked with shed tears and he sniffled again in a failed effort to stop his nose from running. "Why won' mama wakey up?" he asked in a strained voice. Willow lowered his staff slightly, before putting it away. How could he even think of attacking one so young? Vermin or not, this creature was innocent and did not deserve such an end. Instead he decided to help him.

"What do you mean little one?" he asked.

The fox babe pointed off the path and past some bushes. "Ma was runnin' wif me an' she stuffa me inna bushes and told me ta shush. Den she ran off a bit but odder foxes catcher up and I heard ma shout an' scream an' den noffink. I go lookin' for 'er and find her sleepin'. I try 'an wake 'er, but she not getup. You try? Please?"

Willow knew what he would find. The story itself was enough to determine that, however it was the young fox that had him at a loss for words. He had never encountered a cub and assumed they were evil creatures from the moment they were born, however this one was not only asking for help, but polite as well? It told him that he had a lot of rethinking to do. Perhaps this was why he had gotten the urge to leave his home and go roving. Scooping up the cub in one gentle paw he made his way in the direction the young one had pointed.

It was farther away than he thought it'd be. The young one must have either been hidden a fair distance away or he crawled to the road, hoping someone would come by. Lucky for the cub it had been him and not a band of vermin. Finally Willow came upon the sight the cub had described. The vixen was lying face down. Willow could see the markings of the cruelty from here. Before he could hide the sight from the cub's eyes the little fox squirmed out of his grasp and half crawled half stumbled to her side.

"Mama! Mama I gots 'elp! Wakey up now mama! I sorry for comin' outta da bushes! Please mama, I'm 'ungry and cold! You gettin' all wet mama, get up!"

Willow was raised to be a strong beast, but seeing the scene before him took great effort to hold back his tears. This vixen may be vermin, but she was still a mother and she died trying to lure her pursuers away from her child. Now her son was all alone and would surely die out here. Taking a slow, deep breath to set his emotions in check he approached the scene.

Kneeling beside the cub he let the little tyke have his final moments with her. "You're mother is very tired," he finally said before adding, "So are you."

The little fox tried to hide it, but failed as he rubbed his eye and yawned. "Ya, Imma bit sleepy."

Willow smirked a bit as the young fox curled up next to him and let his eye lids drop. He waited a few minutes before he gently picked him up and carried him over and set him at the base of a tree so he could carry out his task of burying the mother. Casting off his traveling pack and setting his spiked staff down, yet keeping it within grasping range, he started to dig.

When he deemed the hole deep enough he gently set the vixen's body down in it and laid her in a way where she appeared to be in a peaceful slumber, rather than a victim of a cruel end. Before covering the grave with dirt, Willow found it only right to say a few words. "I do not know you, nor do I know what sort of life you lived. I believed that all vermin were heartless and evil, yet you gave your life to protect your child. I promise I will not let your sacrifice be for nothing. Your young one will always be safe with me. You have my word as a Badger." With that said, he finally began to cover the grave and within a few short moments the grave was covered. Willow then found a good sized stone that would do for a grave marker and set it at the head.

The noise of the stone hitting the ground woke the fox babe as he walked over from the tree. "Why so noisy? You wake'a me up." He then looked around. "Where's mama?"

Willow was gathering his pack and weapon before turning to give the young one a sad smile. "Your mother needs her rest. I promised her I'd look after you until she woke up."

The little fox nodded his head sleepily and smiled. "Okay, I like'a you stripe giant. You nice ta me. Only mama ever been that nice."

The badger scooped him up as he made his way back to the path and continue on his way. "Oh really? What do you remember before last night?"

"Not much, jus' lots'a yellin' and words that mama said was bad and made me promise not to repeat 'em."

Willow smirked, taking a guess what such words were based on his knowledge of other vermin. "Then let's keep that promise, alright?"

The fox cub nodded and yawned again as he started drifting back off to sleep.

"Do you have a name?" asked Willow.

The little one shook his head. "Odder foxes call me many mean names, but mama said I was only called babe, but it not my name."

Willow blinked as the little one started snoring gently. So the young one had no real name. Willow could fix that, but he'd wait until the fox was fully awake. This also gave him time to think of a good one. Because he wasn't going to grow up as a vermin. Willow would raise him to be a good creature. As loyal as any Long Patrol hare, as sensible as any mole, as honest as any mouse, as noble as any otter, as swift as any squirrel, and as protective as any badger lord. For that was what Willow was destined to be. For as he emerged from the forest he discovered the tall and formidable mountain of the greatest Badger Lords. Salamandastron.


	2. Chapter 1: Slippery Ruffian

_Decided to upload both chapters I had at once. It makes it easier that way, plus it may be a while before I can get any more out._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Several seasons had passed since the Badger found his mountain stronghold with the small fox cub and the little tyke had grown into a strong young fox. The care of him fell to Willow's most trusted friends. They were a noble hare couple who held an equal amount of caring and tough love and an otter whom the badger had met during his travels. The otter served as a wonderful mentor and friend to the young fox while the other two served the parent role. Willow himself tried to spend as much time with him as possible, but as a Badger lord he was often very busy.

It was on one such busy day while Willow was busy crafting a weapon that the young fox decided to pay him a visit. Willow looked up, his iron mallet in mid-strike as he saw the culprit crash through the window, tumbling head over tail before coming to a rest near the far wall. He moaned in pain before sitting up and shaking his head, ears flapping with the motion as he did so.

Willow approached him and sighed, shaking his great head. "What have you gotten yourself into this time, Trick?"

Trick looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. "Me'n River just wanted to see if you could slide down the mountain from peek to base. I forgot to watch out for open windows."

Willow huffed, trying to hide his amusement and put on a strict mask. "What a dangerous and foolish idea. Sliding down the mountain, there are plenty of jagged edges, supposed you had crashed into one of them? Not to mention you could have ruined some of the fields spread along the outer face as well?"

The fox let his ears droop as he stared dejected at the ground. Willow gave in and knelt down to be face to face with him. "You know I'm only angry because I care?"

Trick nodded before meeting the badger lord's gaze. "I know, and I'm sorry. It was supposed to be fun. I meant no harm."

Willow couldn't help but give the young fox a small smile as he placed his great paw gently on Trick's head. The fox was cunning and loved to trick the members of the Long Patrol, but unlike the rest of his kind, the fox's pranks were for the most part harmless if a bit reckless.

"I know, but there's a saying among the Long Patrol I believe you should take to heart."

"And what's that?"

Willow stood then and pointed to the window, "Always look before you leap."

Trick chuckled light-heartedly before standing up, "Point taken."

There was a knock at the door followed by a voice. "M'lord, is that young Trick I hear in there?"

The fox eyed the badger lord with pleading eyes to which the ruler relented and nodded for him to hide. Trick darted behind the large shield leaning against the wall.

"Come in Colonel," Willow called out.

The hare entered the room and looked around. He stood at attention and saluted. "Sah, there were reports that young Trick was seen sliding down the outside of the bloomin' mountain before crashing into an upper window. I thought I heard him while passing by."

"I've been busy working, so I didn't hear much from outside. Though, I doubt sliding down the mountain is something worth punishing for."

"With all due respect lord; there are plenty of ways to injure oneself or worse sliding down the outside."

"And what do you plan to do when you find him?"

"Send him to the kitchens and give him to the cook for the day."

Trick's eyes went wide with fear.

Willow glanced over to the shield before returning his gaze back to his colonel. "And what if someone else already gave him a sound talking to, what then?"

"Doesn't matter, it'll serve as a good lesson that should stick with him and make him think twice the next time he wants to attempt something so foolish, sah."

Colonel Acebuck Noblerun glared towards the shield, "I know you're there, come out this instant!"

Knowing he was caught, Trick stood up and went over to stand before his adoptive father. "I really am sorry."

"Not yet you're not," he replied. "Truffle Russet Ivy Carrot Kale Noblerun, what am I going to do with you?"

The fox winced at hearing his full name, which he hated.

It was Lord Willow who came to the rescue. "Colonel, I know you mean well, but the issue has already been handled and his punishment has already been set.

"It has," both fox and hare asked at the same time.

Willow nodded, "Yes, I've ordered him to spend the day helping me in here. There's plenty of work for him to do and it's been a while since I gave him a good lecture."

Trick's eyes lit up, but he tried to hide it as Acebuck shuddered, "But lord,"

"You would argue with your badger lord," asked Willow.

"N-no sah, I'll just return to me duties and Trick, don't annoy him!" With that he saluted once against before turning on his heel and leaving the chamber.

Trick let out a deep sigh, "Thanks."

"For what? I was serious," Willow replied before pointing to the slab of metal he had been hammering before. "The steel's gone too cold, go heat it up."

"Yes sir," he replied before going to obey. As he placed the steel in the fire and pressed on the pressure to increase the flame's heat he couldn't get the thought out of his mind. "Why'd he have to name me after food?"

Willow smirked as he repaired some damaged chainmail. "Ace has never been good with names and when dear Cherrybelle asked him to name you he was eating at the time."

"Bad luck for me," the fox replied.

"At least the initials spell something clever," Willow countered.

Trick smiled knowing it was true, he was also happy that's what everyone called him instead of Truffle.


End file.
